Creating your Character Guidelines
You must precicely follow these guidelines to create your character and role play here. Step one: Choosing your race As you know there is an abundance of races in the dragon ball world, such as saiyans, humans, namekians, demons, and so on. The first step of creating your character is choosing your race. A list of races is provided below and you may see the strength and weaknesses of each race. You can then make your decision. *Saiyans: Saiyans have the most powerful transformations, but low speed. They also gain power by restoring speed. *Humans: Humans are weaker than most races, but can learn the most abilities. They also gain more Zeni than the other races. *Halfbreeds: Halfbreeds are the perfect mix of their parents. They also have slow growth, but become incredibly powerful at high levels. *Namekians: Namekians are strong and learn the most techniques. And are able to learn defensive and offensive transformations. *Ice-Jins: Ice-Jins have the most speed, but suffer from a low attack. They can also fly through space without using a spaceship and have their own racial 100% Power technique. *Androids (Energy Stealing): Energy stealing androids have low speed, but high attack. Must steal energy from defeated opponents to gain speed back. Must buy items from shop to upgrade. *Androids (Perpetual Energy): Perpetual energy androids only use half the normal speed and have high attack power, but can't rest and needs to upgrade through the use of items bought at the shop. *Aliens: Aliens borrow many traits from other races and are the most diverse. *Demons: Demons have high stats, but grow in power slower than other races. As you can see, there is a variety of options to choose from, some races have transformations that can help, and some have good speed and strength. Any race can use the Kaio-Ken though. Kaio-Ken Any race is able to use the Kaio-ken, but you must purchase the capsule power at the shop before usage *Kaioken: 120% *Kaiokenx10: 140% *Kaiokenx20: 160% *Kaiokenx50: 180% *Kaiokenx100: 200% If Kaioken is used with another transformation the two numbers are added together before applying the bonus. Step two: Base power level Every race's base power level is 500, you can increase your characters power level by absorbing energy (for androids only), earning XP by winning fights, when you level up, your power undergoes a boost, or by buying a senzu bean or power potion at the shop. Step three: Player card Once you have gathered all the information for your character you want, go to user user page and add the Player Card template and enter your information that you have chosen. (Note: If you are not active on here and you have been challenged to a fight, you will automatically lose the fight, and gain damage and lose some power) Step four: Role Play and have fun! This is the wiki's purpose, there will be plenty of different pages of rooms to role play in, featuring tournaments, training rooms, and different areas for the sole purpose of role playing. Category:Guidelines Category:How-to